The present invention relates to a film unit with a lens.
A film unit with a lens is widely used as a disposable camera. There are no goods or services that have added any purposes to the film unit with a lens other than the purpose of taking a photo.
An objective of this invention is to provide game characteristics with a film unit with a lens to give it an additional value as a tool for providing various services.
A film unit with a lens in connection with this invention displays an additional notation to a film counter, which gives the film unit with a lens game characteristics. Thereby, various services are capable of being provided in accordance with the additional notation.
In this invention, the additional notation indicates a service to a user of the film unit with a lens, and it may be a personal identification number for the user receiving a prescribed service.
Moreover, a method for providing a service in connection with this invention displays an additional notation to a film counter of a film unit with a lens, and provides a prescribed service to a user in accordance with the additional notation. Thereby, a film unit with a lens that has been widely used can be employed as a tool for providing various services.